


Just a Christmas Party (A Skytato Fanfic)

by Patron_of_Skytato



Category: Skytato
Genre: Christmas Parties, Kissing, Love, M/M, Spin the Bottle, guyXguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patron_of_Skytato/pseuds/Patron_of_Skytato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch hosts a seemingly innocent Christmas party, especially made for Adam and Tyler...and for good reasons. Adam and Tyler show up, expecting a normal party filled with normal festivities. They get so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a purely fluff-filled fanfic. They do the fun stuff, but I don't write it because I have values and I'm honestly scared to write it. This has no lemons, smut, or porn. Just clean-ish, fun romance between Adam and Tyler. So if you're looking for something romantic to read without all the doin-da-do, then this is the right place for you! I hope you enjoy, my lovelies
> 
> ~Da Skytato Lover

~Third Person POV~

The night was young, and the house was lit up and lively. Mitch had planned a Christmas party at his house, and people were beginning to arrive. Jerome was the first to arrive, obviously. Jason, Ty, and Quentin arrived next. Brandon came in with Ian shortly after, and then they were just waiting on Adam and Tyler. And that’s just how Mitch planned it.  
Adam and Tyler had been spending a lot of time together, and Mitch and Jerome had started spreading the word of a new ship, ‘Skytato’. Ty had accepted it eagerly, relieved that now people would now stop shipping ‘Skylox’, which was him and Adam. Brandon was glad to hear about it — now he had a new victim to tease with his unrelenting sarcasm. Jason, Quentin, and Ian didn’t think too much of it, but they were happy to help when Jerome put forward a plan that would take all of them to pull it off. In fact, this whole Christmas party was just a scam. Sure, they’d still have a party, but the main idea was to try and get Adam and Tyler to confess that they loved each other. Mitch and Jerome weren’t sure that they really did love each other, but they had enough evidence catching them together to put forward a reasonable case of Skytato. Jerome had joked, “Even though we’re probably overthinking this.”  
“Hey, it’ll be worth it,” Mitch had then reasoned. “At the end of the night, they’ll be all over each other. Literally.”  
“Heh. True dat.”  
No, Adam and Tyler definitely didn’t know what was coming towards them on that one snowy night.

 

~Adam’s POV~

The snowflakes were beginning to fall as Adam and Tyler pulled up in Mitch’s driveway. Adam had picked Tyler up from his house, and they had rode together in Adam’s car. “Any idea why Mitch would give us such late notice on a Christmas party like this?” asked Tyler incredulously as he gazed at the lights hanging down from garage. “Only three days in advance…it looks like a huge party.”  
Adam shrugged as he stopped the car and took his keys out. “Beats me. I don’t care, as long as I get some cake.”  
Tyler laughed as he flung his scarf over his neck and walked out of the car. Smiling, Adam pulled on his gloves. Thoughts whirled through his head for the few seconds he was alone in his car. Tyler’s pretty cool, thought Adam. He had met the blue-eyed teen about a year ago, but only recently had they become best friends. Occasionally Adam would have his doubts, but then Tyler would prove that he was the best choice for Adam over and over again. And he’s right. Lately Adam had been hearing rumors circulating around Tyler and himself, a new ship called ‘Skytato’, or something. I don’t know what that’s about…I don’t like him like that, do I? Adam felt a queasy feeling at the accusation toward himself. Pssh, there’s no way. I met the guy only a year ago. We’re still getting used to this whole ‘best friends’ thing. I can’t like him in that way…right?  
Adam was shaken as Tyler tapped on the window and smiled at him. You coming? he mouthed.  
Sheepishly Adam nodded and came out. “Sorry, man,” he apologized.  
“Nah, you’re fine. You okay?” asked Tyler, a worried look on his face.  
“I’m good. Thanks.” Grinning and trying to push down his embarrassment, Adam nudged Tyler and walked to the door.

~Tyler’s POV~

Tyler stared at his best friend as they approached Bajan’s door. That was strange, Tyler thought. He seemed different. It’s probably nothing.  
Tyler waited beside Adam as Adam knocked on the door and then turned to look at Tyler with a blindingly white smile. “This is gonna be fun,” Adam beamed. “Did you ever have Christmas parties with your old friends?”  
“Not really. I was sorta…antisocial. I didn’t have many friends,” admitted Tyler.  
Tyler stiffened as Adam suddenly put his arm around him, pulling Tyler closer and instantly warming him up with his own body heat. In Tyler’s ear, Adam muttered, “That’s really sad. I don’t know why people wouldn’t like you. You’re a great friend.”  In a moment of courage, Tyler hesitantly laid his head on Adam’s shoulder and relaxed. “Thanks,” he murmured.  
As the pair waited for the door to open in the cold, Adam slowly put his own head on Tyler’s, making Tyler’s heart beat quicken. Why do I feel like this?! thought Tyler suddenly. He’s just my best friend. Nothing more. But then again…I’m lying my head on his shoulder…and I’m really close…but that’s what best friends do…right?

~Mitch’s POV~

“It’s the lovebirds!” whispered Mitch as everyone crowded next to the door. “Are you ready, guys? You know what you have to do.”  
The other boys in the room — besides Jerome — all looked at each other, smiled, and vanished into the kitchen. Brandon stayed by the entrance, leaning casually against the wall. Jerome stayed by Mitch, a mischievous smile on his face and his carob-colored hair hanging down his face in thin wisps. “Ready, Mitch?” breathed Jerome.  
“Yeah. This will be good.” Without a second through, Mitch grabbed the door, flung it open, and shouted, “HEY! YOU’RE LATE — uh…what?”  
Mitch found himself staring at two teenagers with their arms wrapped around each other, one of their heads on the other’s shoulder and the other’s head on top of the straight-haired brunette’s. Mitch only blinked, not caring about the cold air flooding in. Oh…this is already going great, was his first giddy thought.  
Immediately Tyler and Adam separated, their faces red. “This isn’t what it looks like!” Adam nearly shouted. “We’re cold, that’s all! You guys take too long to open up the door!”  
Tyler didn’t even say anything. He looked too petrified to say anything.  
“Suuuuuure,” laughed Jerome, who had slid beside Mitch and was shivering in the cold doorway. “Whatever you say. But get in, now. It’s freezing.”  
Adam gave Jerome and Mitch a dirty look before pushing past them and entering the house.

~Adam’s POV~

On the outside, Adam was annoyed and slightly embarrassed. On the inside, his heart was pounding and his knees felt like jelly. Why did I put my arm around Tyler? he wondered weakly. What was I thinking? Pulling him closer, putting my head on his…that was stupid! Stupid, Adam! Considering the whole ‘Skytato’ business, and all! He wanted to slap himself, but he convinced himself to keep his cool as he shrugged his jacket off and slung it over the coat hanger along with his gloves and scarf. Tyler did the same, even taking off his red-and-black plaid jacket because of the heat inside the house so that he was just in his white cotton t-shirt. He adjusted the glasses on his nose and gave Adam a nervous grin. Adam returned it but smothered it a second later, not wanting to give Jerome and Bajan any more chances to make fun of the shipping name…  
“So what have you guys been doing?” Adam asked, hoping to get his hosts’ mind off of Skytato. “Since apparently we’re late.”  
He heard shouting and laughter from the kitchen and looked over to see Brandon wave at him from the kitchen entrance. Why’re you just standing there? thought Adam as he waved back.  
Bajan replied, “Oh, just waiting. It’s fine. You’re only, like, ten minutes late.”  
“Okay, then.”  
Bajan walked ahead of Adam and Tyler and motioned with his hand. “Come on. Follow me; we’ve got tons of stuff planned.”  
Adam and Tyler nodded as Jerome ran past them and shared a look with Bajan. Adam stared suspiciously at them as Jerome winked swiftly at Bajan and then disappeared into the kitchen. Bajan stopped at Brandon, glancing at him quickly. Brandon gave Bajan an almost imperceptible nod. Bajan appeared satisfied and then vanished around the corner.  
“How you guys doing?” asked Brandon quietly, looking a bit bored.  
“Fine,” said Tyler, a bit suspicious.  
“Why aren’t you in the kitchen?” asked Adam, a bit more bluntly. “You know, with the others? I’d expect you to be.”

~Tyler’s POV~

Good point, he thought as Adam pointed out the fact that Brandon wasn’t in the actual party. Brandon was pretty much the ultimate party animal, and the fact that Brandon was just standing here, completely calm, struck Tyler strange.  
Brandon shrugged, his broad shoulders moving up and down. “Just waiting for you guys. Can’t I be patient for once? But it’s true; I won’t wait forever. Come on. Guests first.”  
“You’re a guest, too,” pointed out Tyler.  
“Just get in the kitchen,” said Brandon with an impatient sigh. But Tyler could see the smile tugging at Brandon’s lips.  
Tyler glanced at Adam, who smiled. Tyler went first and slowly walked past Brandon, eyeing him carefully. But when Brandon didn’t do anything, Tyler shrugged and was about to head into the kitchen when he heard a scuffle behind him and Adam shout out. Something hit his leg, and Tyler turned around just in time to see Adam fall towards him and tackle him.  
The next thing he knew, Tyler was lying on his back on the floor with Adam only inches away from his face. Brandon slipped past them, whistling innocently. “Uh…” Tyler gazed straight up at Adam and into his shocked hazel eyes.  
The party had stopped. Everyone was staring at them, eyes wide. “Well, then!” laughed Jason suddenly. “What are you two doing down there?”  
Tyler felt his entire face get hot as Adam looked at Jason and the others, and then back down at him. Without looking, Tyler was conscious of Adam’s chest on his, his legs on the sides of Tyler’s, and his elbows propping him up. If Adam dropped his elbows, then he would completely fall on Tyler…  
“Adam?” squeaked Tyler. “Can I get up, now?”  
Adam didn’t move as crimson flooded his face. Ty grinned down at them. “Yeah, Adam. Are you going to let Tyler up?”  
That broke Adam’s trance. Adam snapped up faster than Tyler could register and straightened up instantly. Tyler was left lying on the ground until Brandon offered Tyler his hand and pulled him up. But Brandon yanked Tyler closer and whispered in his ear, “You’ll thank me later, Tyler.”  
Tyler didn’t respond. His breath wouldn’t allow it. Tyler only nodded numbly, not completely realizing what Brandon had said. Thankfully, the activities went back to normal after Tyler and Adam maintained their composures…but Tyler’s mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. That was crazy, he was finally able to think. What happened? Did Brandon trip Adam? But why would he do that?  
“Tyler,” said Adam, bringing Tyler back. Tyler looked at his curly-haired friend, who motioned to the counter filled with food. “Let’s go get some food…and try to forget about this.”  
To Tyler, that sounded more like a plea, like Adam was trying to tell himself to forget about what had just happened. But Tyler was more than happy to oblige.

~Brandon’s POV~

As Adam and Tyler walked to the island full of pastries, dinner plates, and desserts, Brandon chuckled to himself and watched as Jerome nonchalantly sneak over to him. “Nice job,” whispered Jerome. “That was perfect. I could have asked for any better.”  
Brandon gave Jerome a crooked smile. “Oh, tonight’s only just getting started…”  
Jerome winked at Brandon and gave an almost sinister laugh. “They’ll thank us tomorrow…”  
“Got a bed ready?” snickered Brandon.  
“Oh, Brandon. You have a dirty mind,” said Jerome, only half teasing. “But…I mean…the guest room is always open…”  
“HA!”

~Adam’s POV~

Adam walked slowly as he moved down the island, filling his plate with food. Why did Brandon trip me? he thought, a bit nervous about how this night was going to turn out. He had a feeling that that wasn’t going to be the last awkward moment that he would suffer tonight, as far as his and Tyler’s relationship went. But he knew that Brandon tripped him on purpose. It seemed so perfect that it was planned, like Brandon relied on them going one at a time for it to work. And it did. Terrifyingly…and yet, it almost felt…natural. If everyone hadn’t been staring, Adam might have done something he would have regretted. So thank goodness they had been watching. Adam loved Tyler, but not like that…at least, he didn’t think he did. Right?  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Quentin and Ian casually standing at the backdoor, whispering to each other and occasionally glancing towards him and sometimes at Tyler. Adam didn’t acknowledge that he saw them and turned his attention down to his food. Tyler was right beside him, and every so often Adam would feel Tyler’s shoulder bump his, and Adam would feel the shivers plaguing Tyler’s muscles.  
“Hey,” Adam said in a low voice as they both finished getting their food and walked over to the living room to eat, where everyone else was beginning to get drawn towards. “Are you alright?”  
Tyler looked startled as he looked at Adam. “Oh — um, yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”  
“You’re shivering.”  
“What? No, I’m not,” protested Tyler.  
Adam rolled his eyes as he sat down on a couch and Tyler sat down beside him. “Yes, you are,” retorted Adam, glaring straight at Tyler. “Look at your shoulders. You’re shaking.”  
Tyler glanced down at his arms and seemed to just realize now that his hands were shaking uncontrollably. His face burst into a vibrant shade of red as he vainly attempted to still his hands. “Sorry,” Tyler muttered. “I didn’t know.” Without another word, Tyler grabbed his already-opened bottle of beer and took a swig from it.  
Adam sighed and began to absentmindedly pick at his food…until a shout came from the kitchen. “Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?” yelled Ty, holding up an empty beer bottle.  
Adam and Tyler shared a wide-eyed look. “Um, Ty,” said Adam in a shaky tone. “We’re all guys…”  
Ty had a major glint in his eye as Quentin stepped up behind him and agreed, “That’s what makes it fun.”


	2. Spin the Bottle

~Tyler's POV~

Oh god…Spin the Bottle? Tyler’s nerves felt like they were on overdrive as he and Adam both reluctantly stood up and made their way over to the group that was forming on the floor. Mitch and Jerome were both sitting across from each other, grinning at each other. But something in their smiles gave Tyler the mildly scary idea that they weren’t just smiling at the hope of kissing each other — they were smiling at something completely different. Something that had to do with Tyler and Adam. Swallowing, Tyler sat in between Brandon and Jason, who eagerly scooted away to give him room. Adam sat on the other side of Jason. Jerome was on his right side. Tyler leaned forward to see Ian next to Jerome. Ty was next to Ian, and Bajan was beside Ian. Ian was next to Brandon.  
“You look scared,” muttered Jason in Tyler’s ear. “Why?”  
“Besides the point that apparently we’re all gay and we’ll be kissing each other,” whispered Tyler out the side of his mouth, “I’m not scared at all.”  
Jason laughed and shook his head. “I’ll tell you a little something,” he murmured back. “Don’t ask me for any details, because I won’t give you any. But what I will say is that there’s more going on than you realize.” Jason sat back and waited as Jerome got ready to spin the bottle first.  
Tyler felt his blood turn ice-cold as Jason finished speaking. Now he was certain that something was going to happen between him and Adam…  
His attention was drawn back to the middle of the circle as the sound of someone flicking their finger against glass met his ears. Jerome settled back, his dark brown eyes fixed on the bottle as it span around and around. Tyler’s eyes widened as he silently pleaded, Don’t land on me don’t land on me don’t land on me. Please.  
“Mitch,” chuckled Jerome sheepishly as the bottle pointed at the brunette Canadian — of course it did. “Hey, Biggums…”  
“Naturally,” laughed Ian, nudging Ty. “Somehow I’m not surprised.”  
Mitch flashed Jerome a smile as his cheeks flushed. “C’mere, bro,” he teased as he stood up and backed up until he hit the wall behind him. Happily Jerome jumped up, ran over, and smashed his lips onto Mitch’s. Quentin made mock gagging noises as the two made out on the wall, Jerome wrapping his arms around Mitch’s hips and Mitch grabbing Jerome’s head and pulling him closer. Tyler glanced at Adam’s face to see if he could catch his best friend’s eye…but what he saw made his heart pound. Adam was watching Mitch and Jerome with a gleam in his eye, his mouth turned upwards in a tiny smile. Oh my god…Tyler thought as his heart pounded louder and louder. Does he…no…oh, god…  
Finally Ian sighed and announced, “They ain’t stopping anytime soon. Let’s just keep playing. And can everyone try to not ruin our fun by making out for the rest of the night?”  
Tyler muttered, “Wouldn’t think of it,” as Ty and Ian looked at each other with sly eyes. Ian reached forward, flicked the narrower end of the bottle, and sent it spinning around in a rapid circle. It landed…on Tyler.  
“HOLY CRAP,” Tyler shouted as everyone began to laugh…even Adam looked amused, like he wanted to see how this would turn out.  
Ian gave Tyler a bright smile and crawled over. He got an inch away from Tyler’s face and said in a quiet voice, “Don’t get comfortable after this. This isn’t the end of it.”  
Before Tyler could figure out what Ian meant, Ian thrust his head forward, pecked Tyler on the lips, and quickly scooted back. Tyler couldn’t feel anything but the heat raising into his cheeks. “There, see?” Ian laughed as everyone else kept laughing. “It wasn’t that bad!”  
Quentin looked at Tyler happily and added, “But now it’s your turn, Tyler. Spin the bottle.”  
What?! Tyler stared at Quentin. “Seriously?” he groaned.  
“Come on,” urged Jason. “Spin it!”  
“Do it, Tyler,” said Mitch breathlessly as he and Jerome came back to the circle. Their shirts were off, and Jerome’s hair was messed up. They sat on the couch behind the circle, making it clear that they weren’t going to join in again.  
“Tyler, what’s so bad about it?” chuckled Jerome. “Hurry up…we promise you’ll be happy with the outcome.”  
“How do you know?” asked Tyler nervously.  
“Shut up and spin it!”  
Squeezing his eyes shut, Tyler reached out and flicked the bottle with a lot of force, sending it into a mad spin. Tyler opened his eyes and watched it spin around, transfixed. But what he saw was strange. A metal glint on the top shone…was the cap still on? Wait…who put it back on? Tyler was panicked as the bottle began to slow down. A few seconds before it stopped, Tyler locked eyes with Adam. Adam looked back calmly, as if he knew what would happen. And it did.  
It landed on Adam.

~Jerome’s POV~

Yes! I knew Brandon could do it! As Jerome stared at the circle, Tyler and Adam staring at each other in silence, he laughed quietly to himself. Mitch looked pleased as well, and Jerome put an arm around Mitch’s slightly sweaty shoulders. “He did it,” Jerome whispered in Mitch’s ears. “He’s so great at that.”  
“You’re the genius. Who would have thought of sneaking a magnet into Adam’s pocket while you trip him? And then having Ian put the metal cap back on when they weren’t looking?” whispered Mitch back. “Amazing!”

~Adam’s POV~

Adam stared at Tyler. His friend’s blue eyes were glittering with a strange emotion. Oh…wait, I’m supposed to kiss him, Adam remembered. But…ah…  
“Well?” blurted Jason.  
Suddenly Adam felt a huge pull in his heart to do it. So…that means…maybe I do like him like that, he thought guiltily. Oh, what the heck. “Tyler,” Adam was able to choke out.  
Tyler managed to look innocent. Blush began to creep into his cheeks. “What?” he asked.  
“Get over here and shut up.”  
Tyler gave Adam a smile that almost looked genuine. He stood up and walked over to where Adam was still sitting. Slowly Adam got up too, and just like Mitch had done a minute or so before, backed up to the wall. This is asking for more than I want, Adam thought, his heart beating faster as he felt his back hit the wall. But it’s worth it. I suppose I do like Tyler a bit more than I think.  
The teens were all cheering as Tyler reached Adam. Slowly Adam looked into Tyler’s now wide open eyes. His clear blue irises were the most beautiful thing Adam had seen as his heart began to pound loudly. “Well?” Tyler smiled. “Remember, I have to do this.”  
“Sure. And I’m sure you totally didn’t want to on your own accord,” teased Adam.  
“What are you trying to — ”  
Before Tyler could finish what he was saying, Adam took a deep breath, grabbed Tyler’s head, and pulled him in for a kiss. Adam shut his eyes tightly as his and Tyler’s lips met, and he could feel Tyler tense under his grip. But slowly he relaxed, and Adam felt Tyler’s hands slip into the gap between Adam’s back and the wall and pull him closer. Everyone was cheering now, and Adam felt his heart stop when he heard Mitch begin to chant, “Skytato! Skytato! Skytato!”  
Adam took a second to break the kiss to take a breath and snort at Mitch, “Shut up. You got us into this,” before diving back into it. Tyler pressed his lips tighter against Adam’s, and Adam slowly moved his lips with Tyler’s. Tyler’s hand moved down and crept his hand into Adam’s shirt, making Adam’s heart pound even louder and his face get fifteen degrees hotter. As Adam stood there, pressed against the wall by Tyler’s chest, he felt Tyler’s hand move up and down his back. Adam only stroked Tyler’s long hair, twining it between his fingers.  
Finally Tyler broke the kiss. Embarrassed and his face beet red, he quickly took his hands out of Adam’s shirt and stepped back. Adam was breathless as he slumped down the wall and put his head in his hands. Tyler laughed above him and chuckled, “Are you okay, Adam?”  Adam looked up at Tyler to find his friend’s eyes shining. “Just fine,” breathed Adam, completely honest. “Better than I’d ever been.”  
Tyler offered Adam a hand. Adam took it and stood up. They came back to the circle of teens, who were all beaming and pumping their fists in the air. “We knew it!” shouted Jason. “Well, Jerome and Mitch were the first ones, but we knew you guys liked each other!”  
Adam and Tyler shared glances. “We never said that,” protested Adam finally. Tyler nodded in agreement with Adam’s statement.  
Ty rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to. It’s pretty obvious, the way you two kissed. I mean, only Mitch and Jerome kiss like that.”  
Tyler gave the two shirtless teens a look, and they turned red as they realized what Ty said. “That’s true,” Tyler agreed. Adam only laughed.  
Mitch and Jerome didn’t respond, as if they actually agreed. But Jerome stood up, gave Mitch a look that matched the ones that Adam had caught all throughout the night. “Maybe they just need a little time to get used to it,” Jerome said slyly.  
Jason, Ian, Quentin, Brandon, and Ty all understood. Brandon looked particularly excited, and he even exclaimed, “YOU THE BEST!” to Jerome. Jerome only nodded.  
Adam and Tyler only stood there, confused, until Adam caught Brandon sneak a glance at the guest room that was down the hall. Then Adam understood. So did Tyler…except Tyler just stood there, paralyzed.  
“Oh, no,” Adam began to gasp. “I swear, if you even think we’re going to — ”  
Adam didn’t even have time to finish his thought before he and Tyler were pushed to the front of the crowd and shoved down the hall by the other seven kids, who blocked the way out. Adam only looked at Tyler, mildly nervous. Tyler only looked back at him, his eyes warm. “Maybe this will be okay,” he whispered quietly, so that only Adam could hear.  
Adam didn’t have time to respond. They were already at the guest room, and he watched silently as Mitch opened the door and stepped back. Someone pushed Adam and Tyler into the room, and the door slammed. There was a clicking as Jerome locked the door from the outside, and Adam heard Quentin shout, “See you guys in the morning!” before feeling dazed and falling to the floor.


	3. True Love

~Tyler's POV~

Tyler stood there, breathing hard, as the jubilant voices and laughter outside faded away as everyone went back to the living room. Adam was lying on his back on the floor, his eyes closed. Tyler knelt down, crawled over to him, and nudged him. “Adam,” Tyler chuckled. “Get up.”  
Adam’s eyes burst open, and immediately the curly-haired teen jumped up and slammed his shoulder against the door. When it wouldn’t budge, Adam let out a sigh. “We’re locked in. For the rest of the night,” he said, turning back to Tyler.  
When Tyler saw Adam’s face, he saw several emotions clashing with each other. He saw uncomfortableness. Worry. Nervousness. Anger — probably at the others. But the one emotion that was the most obvious was…excitement.  
Tyler’s eyes widened as Adam walked over to him. “At least…at least we have each other…” murmured Adam.  
Tyler scooted backwards, a bit nervous. His back hit the post of the bed, and he froze. “Adam?” he said in a quiet voice as Adam loomed directly over him. “Listen…can I ask you something?”  
“Anything,” Adam responded, a bit of red spreading across his face.  
“Okay…” Tyler cleared his throat and stood up so that he was eye-to-eye with Adam. “When we kissed out there…we held each other for a long time. And when Ty said that only Mitch and Jerome made out like that…he was right. I guess what I’m asking is…Adam?”  
Tyler felt his pulse quicken as Adam got closer. “Yes?” Adam whispered.  
Tyler took in a deep breath, which was hard, considering how close Adam was. If Tyler moved forward an inch, he would end up kissing Adam again. He could smell the cologne on Adam as Tyler breathed in and asked, “Do you…do you really love me?”  
Adam only gave Tyler a huge smile, bent forward, and pulled Tyler into another kiss. Tyler’s eyes closed automatically as Adam pushed him over to the wall and slammed him there. Adam pressed against Tyler tightly, not giving him any room to move. Tyler leaned against the wall as he shakily reached up and put his arms around Adam’s neck. “Yes,” Adam murmured as he broke away temporarily. “And I know it’s wrong. But I love you, Tyler. I love you so much.”  
Tyler was able to breath out, “I love you too,” before Adam put his lips on Tyler’s again. Tyler lolled his head back, forcing Adam to move in even closer. Tyler felt Adam’s hands go up his shirt, like he had done in the living room. Tyler felt his face warm up as Adam pulled at Tyler’s shirt, asking a silent question. Tyler gave Adam a tiny nod.  
Tyler felt Adam smile faintly as Adam took his hands out of Tyler’s shirt, grabbed the bottom of it, and pulled it off of Tyler. Tyler broke the kiss to help Adam, and he tossed his shirt away as Adam took off his and squeezed Tyler closer. “Maybe we should thank them in the morning,” Adam whispered. “This feels good.”  
Tyler breathed back, “They were right. We really should.”  
“But the night is ours, don’t you think?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Good.” Adam leaned back and picked Tyler up bridal style, and Tyler had enough time to think, Well, crap, I’m going to hurt in the morning, before Adam flung him down on the bed on his back and leaned over him. “Not right now,” Tyler pleaded quietly. “Just a few more minutes. Please.”  
“That’s fine. We got hours.” Adam then lied down on Tyler’s chest, and Tyler shivered as their chests and stomachs touched. Adam placed his legs to the side of Tyler’s and then kissed him again. Tyler felt Adam’s hands brushing through his hair, and he reached up and rubbed Adam’s back, slowly pressing him harder down on his chest. Tyler grinned as Adam moved his lips from Tyler’s lips to Tyler’s forehead, neck, and chest, kissing him everywhere. Tyler leaned back and listened to the pounding of his heart as Adam moved his lips back to Tyler’s lips.  
After another minute of them making out on the bed, Adam came up for breath and then smiled down at Tyler. “Is now a good time?” he asked.  
Tyler was breathless as he put his hands up and underneath his head. “More than ever.”

~TIME LAPSE THROUGH THE NIGHT~

~Adam’s POV~

Adam woke up beside Tyler and found Tyler’s arms wrapped around his neck. Everything hurt. Adam realized he was only in his boxers. Tyler was still asleep, breathing heavily. They had only fallen asleep a few hours ago, and Adam just lied there, smiling to himself. I suppose I should thank Mitch and Jerome later, Adam thought, wincing as he moved a bit. But whatever. The events of the evening before came back to him, starting with him and Tyler walking in just as best friends. Now they were so much more. Adam sighed and gave his sleeping friend a kiss. Leaving his lips there, Adam closed his eyes and pulled Tyler tighter. I’ll sort this all out when I wake up, he thought drowsily. But this was a Christmas to remember.


End file.
